This invention pertains to collapsible skeletal structures which can have an opened spherical shape and be collapsed for packaging. It pertains particularly to such a skeletal spherical-shaped structure with multiple lamps attached to the skeletal form to decoratively outline the structure.
Various collapsible skeletal structures are known, the structures being collapsible for packaging or storage purposes but are expanded or extended during normal use. One example of such structure are extendible gates and support structures which utilize numerous scissor type members which are pivotably attached together at their ends and mid points. However, the present invention utilizes numerous curved pivoted members in a unique combination to create a collapsible skeletal structure such as having a generally spherical shape.